Seed
'"Seed" '''is the first episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). It premiered on October 14, 2012 at 9/8c on AMC. Synopsis Winter is over and the group has been on the run moving from house to house through rural Georgia for the last 8 months. Carl has now become more proficient with firearms and Lori's pregnancy is advancing. Things are looking grim as more and more herds of Walkers seem to be showing up. Rick discovers a potential safe haven, but first he must secure the premises. Everyone, even Carol and Beth, takes part in bringing down the walkers and the prison yard is successfully won. Having taken the yard, the group sit down for a fireside meal and, at Hershel's request, Beth and Maggie sing an old Irish Drinking Song. Carol flirts with Daryl while he keeps watch at the main gate. After patrolling the fence, Rick makes plans to take the prison entirely convincing the group that it'd be safer on the inside. The next day, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie take the interior while the rest serve as a distraction. Everything seems to be going well until they run into walkers wearing riot gear. However, they're taken out and the group advances into the prison. They enter Cell Block C, take out the few remaining Walkers lurking inside, and find it to be secure. As everyone starts to set up in different cells, Carl starts to show an interest in Beth. Meanwhile, Michonne and Andrea aren't faring well. They've taken cover in a game cooler. Andrea is sick with influenza and presses Michonne to abandon her, but she refuses. They conclude they must move on as a group of walkers are advancing. Lori confides in Hershel that she fears the baby might be stillborn; or worse, that it might be born a walker. She fears that Rick and Carl hate her, and wishes that she had died on the farm. Hershel agrues that it isn't true and that the baby will love Lori. Nonetheless she makes Hershel promise that if the baby is a stillborn or if she and the baby both die in childbirth not to hesitate and put them both down. The group finds a plethora of weapons and suit up to further explore the prison. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel move deeper into the interior while Carl stays behind to guard the women. All seems quiet at first, but suddenly they run into several groups of Walkers. In the darkness and confusion, Glenn and Maggie get separated from the group. When it's finally safe to venture back out, Hershel tries to find the two but his achilles tendon is bitten by a walker that only appeared to be dead. The group then reunites and assists Hershel in getting out of the corridor. They take refuge in the cafeteria, where Rick, acting on impulse, amputates Hershel's leg, causing him to enter shock and pass out from the ensuing blood loss. Then, five figures appear in the room. Daryl goes after them but quickly learns they are not walkers like he was thinking, but actually more survivors living in the prison. As he shines his flashlight in one's face, who exclaims, "Holy shit."Learn What Hercules Thinks Of The Next Two Episodes Of WALKING DEAD!! ''Ain't It Cool News (September 26, 2012) Co-Stars *Theodus Crane as Big Tiny *Nick Gomez as Tomas *Markice Moore as Andrew *Vincent Ward as Oscar Uncredited *Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1 *Theshay West as Pet Walker #2 Trivia *Numerous changes occur within the main cast. **Jon Bernthal who played Shane Walsh and Jeffrey DeMunn who played Dale Horvath are no longer listed as main cast members, having been written off the series in the second season. **Lauren Cohan, who plays Maggie Greene, and Danai Gurira, who plays Michonne, are both added to the main cast. Cohan was promoted to series regular after being a guest star in the second season, while this is Gurira's first season on the show. *Like Allen and Dale in the comics, the leg of Hershel Greene was amputated after being bitten while stepping over a walker. **In the comic series, the original intention was for Hershel to lose his leg instead of Allen. *The names of the prison survivors are confirmed as Big Tiny, Oscar, Axel, Andrew, and Tomas, as seen here **Harold and Manuel aren't prisoners. *The name of the episode, Seed, may refer to when Hershel suggests they plant some seeds to grow tomatoes, cucumbers and soy beans within the prison yards. The title may also refer to the idea that they have begun planting their own 'seed' within the prison which will eventualy provide a new life for them. *It has been hinted that Carl has a crush on Beth. **It is likely that Beth may harbor those feelings for him, as well. *This is the first time Maggie, Carol and Beth are seen killing walkers. Video References Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Episodes